Trash From The Past
by FallenDeath
Summary: story about Hermione and Draco, starts off kind of wierd, as all do, it won't take awhile before the story unfolds
1. Children At Dark

Trash From The Past 

            "No, not this one……no, broken…..too moldy…..people and their pointless wasting………no,…..there is no decency in this, I'll never find it……no…..no….no…..and, YES!" A light blush colored the girls cheeks, it was night already in the Kavalon Alley in London, it was a calm and humid night, couples walking past every now and then, people watching the girl shuffling old cans through that garbage cans. She was used to the stares, the difusted looks, the cruel sneers, everything, she was faced with it. Her braided hair fell off her shoulder, it could have reached her hip from all the neglected trimmings, with a short grunt the young woman lifted the bulging black plastic bag over her shoulder, cursing in the process, she would get enough money tonight for a sandwich at the nearest local store. Calmly she marched her way out of the dark alley, humming the newest number one listing that she had heard off the radio, her brown eyes radiating by the moonlight, her old run down skirt swished along with her sure strides, her worn army boots with the laces half missing clanged their way through, the girls mind was elsewhere from the present moment.

            "Why don't you get a job, Mia." The 20 year old man that worked at the 24 hour Stop-In right on Cresent Street had known the girl for some time now, everyday around 10 o'clock she stopped by with her large black bag full of cans, her face always carrying the same pleasant smile and her eyes still stayed dormant every time she came, never once did he see her eyes brighten up to their true color, they stayed a dull brown. The girl simply shook her head, the little curls from her hair lightened in the bright light, "Francis, you haven't the bloodiest clue of how many times I've heard people say that to me, it's quite a cliché." Her voice was monotone, he was used to it very well, "But, Mia, where is all this going to? You aren't going to be doing this all your life! I mean, people like you always get a chance at getting a job." His passion amused the girl, flipping her fingers on the white counter top, her dirty hands looked like stains on it,  " Francis, Im telling you, you do not understand." That signaled the end of it, the only things that Francis knew about Mia was, well, her name and that she had been homeless for quite some time. He gave her the money in exchange for the cans, and before he looked up from the cash register, the glass door had swung shut.

            "Why won't I get a job, I ask you, I have all the qualifications, but what is stopping me? Oh I almost forgot, I was banished from the only place where I could live…." The few people that over heard the girl only stared, the girl was clearly not right in the head, she knew what they were thinking, but she didn't care, all her life from the moment at the age of 18 when she had done the betrayal she was on the streets, London, France, Warsaw,  Italy, all familiar and visual to her, she was there, and now, she was back. " Harry, if only you knew…." More stares, she sat down slowly, let herself slide across the stone wall, scraping her raged clothing in the process, a sad and distant smile pressed itself to her lips. Throwing the brown blanket over her head, she curled into a ball, " Ron, you never ever knew, you'll never know…." Sighing, she crushed the money to her chest, eyes slowly drooping, all dark at the moment, she ignored the piercing street light, lisping herself into a dream world. " Is only the whole world knew that real reason why Hermione Granger disappeared…."Then there was silence…. 

A/N: just to tell you, I never finish my stories…


	2. The Meaning Of Change

Trash From The Past 

"Father, you don't know what you're doing," A glass bowl was thrown, " Father, you're drunk, sit down, please." He had never seen his father this insane, his father never got drunk, never lost his temper, never lost his dormant form until today happened. "_Son_, you, accuse me of not knowing the things I am doing," A sneer licked his face, " And you are supposed to know what you have caused the Dark Empire by your stupid mistake! How dare _you _say anything related to not knowing what is being done!" Shame, shame, oh blessed shame, the pride and understanding all crippled beneath his skin, gray eyes fell slowly to the ground, his hope smashed and decapitated into little tiny bits. "You, you, did this tragedy and destroyed every single last possibility of us, no, them as to killing Potter! How dare you, in what state that you are now I cannot imagine what they'll do to me, to have breed a son to shame us all." Slowly, his feet placed themselves towards the grand door of the house, he left his father in the room still muttering to himself, he left his paranoid mother who was left crying in her room looking out to window, he left his belongings, but most of all he left his life. 

He didn't know how, but he found himself walking into the muddy and tarnished street of Diagonsally, this had once been the most productive and alluring part of the Wizard Country, tourist witches and wizards from Hungary, Paris, Germany, from everywhere, were always coming here to enjoy the pleasantries of the English Wizardry Town, but now…all was said that it wasn't what it was before. The street now rested dead. Joined by the sudden rain that fell cynically, it created a more haunting look, the old shops lay abnormally damned, in the far corners rats squirmed from food,  the windows all tarnished with their glass gone, smoke marks found themselves on each building that still stood,  and there was silence. Only his foot steps created noise, he felt ashamed, his _people _had done this, he was not proud, he didn't accomplish anything, just the innocent lives of once good people were now……gone.  Walking past the Apocathery, old memories played through, _ "Father, can I have an owl?" a young boy looking rather pinched and scrawny waved his hand in front of the packed store. The tall man that shadowed the boy with a sneer and pleased look in his gray eyes……_

His hand flapped uselessly by his side, a depressed look crossed his eyes and face, the gentle almost marble face creased with sadness, that was the last moment that he ever remembered his father being so kind, his pale skin gave him an almost angelic look, the fallen angle dressed in a black, turning away from the now uselessly empty store, turning away from the burnt carcasses of the owls and snakes and rats that lay crippled on the floor beneath the ash that now turned to mud from the rain. His foot steps echoed  relentlessly on the cobble stone ground, everyone though he was evil, everyone knew that he was to become a Death Eater, everyone assumed that there was nothing underneath his sneer, everyone thought and thought and thought, his eyes blazed turning a ghastly gray, every single person in this existence that knew him, or hadn't even met him always implicated that he was an evil person, a building started to cripple underneath the rubble that it held,  more often the people didn't care what he was underneath  they didn't give a fucking shit what kind of a person he was,  the rain fell harder, his father, his father, his loving and kind father, the two faced bastard. Suddenly, he heard something, the train of brooding stopped, his body completely shut down in concentration, there it was again, and again, and again, it was crying, his eyes cleared up from they're storm, he turned towards the building next to him, surprisingly it was completely demolished, only rubble lay at it's bottom, who could be crying? 

The raid had happened yesterday night, and it was rechecked for survivors, and there were many, those ones were tortured until sunlight, then they were killed, he shut his eyes quickly blowing that memory into oblivion, the crying came much louder than before, this was the place where the crying person was. He jumped over the remaining pieces of stone that littered the ground, surrounded by ash, he rummaged around, underneath the plates of steel. He turned towards the still standing stair case, the crying grew even more loud, the child was there, he tore all the steps off the landing and looked inside, his face caught a look of pure surprise, reaching down he picked up the little baby into his wet arms, the baby mustn't have been more older than 2 weeks, it's little pale face was covered with mud and ash, his golden brown little twigs of hair mattered with sweat, the child continued crying, he wasn't used to holding or even caring for babies, the surprised blond did the first thing that came to his mind, he started to sing a lullaby, at first the baby cried even more at the unfamiliar voice, then suddenly calmed at the man's cooing voice, the baby's deep blue eyes grew large and stared at the man's face then slowly the child's eyes flickered and did so once more, and another time, until they didn't open up again, and the baby's small breaths regulated indicating that the child was asleep.

He looked at the little human that he had placed to sleep, for the first time in his life a warm feeling spread within his heart, poisoning it with tender joy, a small crooked smile found itself on his face, he buried the child inside his cloak next to his heart and stood to his feet, with the smile on his face and the rain falling even harder, he walked towards the stone wall that would permit him and this baby into the muggle city of London. Tapping the stones with his wooden wand, he viewed the stones displace and open up to the run down shack of the bar as he stepped inside the world that he was a stranger and a new being in, even is he didn't have absolutely any money and a baby that wasn't even his, he had created a new world just for himself, and it would stay that way.

Draco Malfoy was reborn.

A/N: hi


End file.
